It has become commonplace to use cameras in industrial manufacturing environments, for example in automated inspection systems. The environment may be harsh, for example with exposure to dust, water, cleaning solvents, grease and oil and direct impact from other objects. In order for a camera to function properly, especially in such an environment, it must be adequately protected. Although some protective housing assemblies for cameras in such an environment are known, there is a need for a more suitable protective housing assembly for cameras used in such environments.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved protective housing assembly for cameras suitable for use in a harsh environment.